


Skirting around your problems

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Crossdressing, FAHC, GTA AU, Gen, Gender Exploration, M/M, but just in case i guess, i guess, jeremy is a good boyfriend, listen matt wears a skirt and ofc i was going to play with the thoughts behind that, mostly just how gender roles are stupid and shitty and society is a bitch, the entire crew is great and supportive, tho tagging that probably goes against everything i wrote about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Commission forCool-loser on tumblrStepping away from the sink, Matt smoothed down the wrinkles on his skirt, and pulled it down, just a bit. It wasn’t like it wasshort.It ended just above his knees, so he was fairly covered, even without the last minute addition of a set of black nylons he’d nicked from Jack’s closet. And, he reminded himself, there would be nothingwrongif it was. He tugged at the bottom again, letting it fall another half inch lower. He figured he was allowed to takesomecomfort measures, just a little adjustment that would help him deal with the transition. It was a big change, after all.





	Skirting around your problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foreverindept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverindept/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

_ C’mon, Bragg, you’re fine.  _

 

Matt stared at himself in the mirror hanging above his bathroom sink, standing on his toes to get the best angle. His reflection frowned back at him, and he sighed, trying to calm himself down.

 

It was dumb. He  _ knew _ it was dumb. But that didn’t stop the bundle of anxiety in his stomach, making him sick and nervous.  _ Irrationally  _ sick and nervous. 

 

None of the crew would care, he knows that. And, that’s even if they would notice. The constant movement of their lives didn’t leave much room to ponder insignificant details like this, Matt reassured himself. Nobody would pay attention beyond a cursory glance, if that. And it hardly mattered what anybody outside of The Fakes said.  _ They  _ weren’t crew, weren’t his family.

 

Still… Matt bit his lip. He was at least a little relieved that he didn’t have to worry about getting lipstick on his teeth, thankful he’d decided against it. He’d chosen not to wear makeup that night, something he told himself was only because it seemed useless with his beard and everything to even bother with, and  _ not  _ because the entire process was intimidating and he wasn’t quite ready for it yet.

 

_ Someday,  _ he vowed to himself.

 

Stepping away from the sink, Matt smoothed down the wrinkles on his skirt, and pulled it down, just a bit. It wasn’t like it was  _ short.  _ It ended just above his knees, so he was fairly covered, even without the last minute addition of a set of black nylons he’d nicked from Jack’s closet. And, he reminded himself, there would be nothing wrong if it  _ was.  _ He tugged at the bottom again, letting it fall another half inch lower. He figured he was allowed to take  _ some  _ comfort measures, just a little adjustment that would help him deal with the transition. It was a big change, after all.

 

Matt wasn’t great with change, not really. He liked when things were steady and consistent. When things were safe. Despite being in The Fake AH Crew -- arguably one of the least steady, consistent, or safe careers he could have chosen for himself -- he did his best to always err on the side of caution. He stayed behind the scenes when he could, avoided unnecessary risks to the best of his ability. He hung around the same people and played the same games. Even dyeing his hair was a leap for him, and despite the fact that he’d been doing it for years, it still left him a little breathless with each new color.

 

This was bigger than a streak of purple, though he wasn’t sure why. 

 

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel  _ good,  _ though. He liked the way the fabric moved around his hips and flowed when he walked. It felt freeing, and more than just for his legs. It almost felt like a weight was lifted off his chest, that he could finally  _ breathe. _

 

_ Sometimes,  _ Matt thought, checking himself in the mirror one last time before opening the door,  _ Change was necessary. _

 

Change was also fucking terrifying. That was a fact that he couldn’t dispute, not when his heart was pounding the way it was as he walked down the hallway to the living room. That’s where he said he’d wait for Jeremy, and that’s where he was positive at least some of the crew would be hanging out.

 

Matt slowed his steps, stalling for time before he had to deal with any confrontations.  _ Confrontations? _ No, even in this state of anxiety, Matt knew it would never come to something like that.

 

Still, though, he took a deep breath, bracing himself just outside of the entrance. For what, was still unclear, but it never hurts to be prepared.

 

He stepped through the threshold, and waited.

 

And waited some more.

 

He stood there for another minute, waiting for  _ something, anything  _ to happen. But it never came. Instead, Matt was faced with a chaos entirely unrelated to his own problems. 

 

He watched, baffled by the fact that nobody had noticed him at all. Each of their focuses were on whatever bullshit  they were fighting over, and not a single one spared him a glance. Geoff was cackling, nearly out of breath and wheezing, and Ryan had Gavin in a headlock on the floor. Jack was staring at the pack like they were a group of unruly children, which wasn’t far off, really. But, Matt spotted the corner of her lips twitch upwards, so he knew that even she was amused.

 

And they were all too busy with  _ whatever the hell was happening   _ to even realize Matt had been standing there for what had to be at least a few solid minutes now.

 

_ This is good,  _ he told himself, though a small part of Matt was disappointed at the lack of attention. He didn’t particularly want it, but he’d been so worked up, and for what? To be ignored? That was just fucking rude, honestly. The least these assholes could do was  _ look up. _

 

Matt still recognized an out when he saw one, so he tried to keep as quiet as possible as he moved to one of the armchairs in the corner, hoping he could remain unnoticed until Jeremy decided to finally show up so they could leave.

 

Which is, of course, not at all what happened. Not for the first time -- _ and doesn’t that just say it all? _ \-- Matt considered the possibility that he must have seriously pissed off some karmic force in a past life, so now he’s punished by having to live out this life as  _ himself. _ At the moment, sprawled out among the empty soda cans, he was convinced a worse fate didn’t exist.

 

_ In his defense,  _ he tried to reason with himself, standing up and decidedly looking anywhere but at the others in the room,  _ Ryan really shouldn’t leave his shit around like that. _

 

Ryan whooped, and Gavin wolf-whistled. Matt decided right then and there that he’d actually prefer to be dead, thanks, if it were a strict choice.

 

“ _ Helloooo, legs. _ ” Gavin called out to him, and Matt’s face felt like it was on fire.

 

“Fuck off, guys.” Well, he had their attention now, at least.

 

“Are you…” Geoff started, and Matt had no choice but to look at him. “Wearing a skirt?” He wasn’t a fan of the bitter taste left in his mouth from that question, the way his stomach dropped because  _ maybe he was wrong. Maybe it  _ did  _ matter and Matt fucked up. _

 

“Um,” he swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

 

Geoff suddenly looked sympathetic. “Bad bet?” 

 

Something reared up inside him then, and Matt raised his chin defiantly, locking eyes with Geoff.

 

“ _ I can wear whatever the hell I feel like. _ ” Matt told him in no uncertain terms, daring him to argue.

 

Geoff raised his hands up in front of him defensively. 

 

“It’s chill, dude, honest. Just never know with these chucklefucks.” Geoff gave him an appraising look, and Matt felt the fight leave him, only to be replaced again by embarrassment. “Ya look good.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“Well, I happen to think it suits you, Matt.” Jack said, pecking his cheek as she walked past him to the kitchen. “Though, hm.” She paused, frowning. “Should we like, change how we talk about you? Y’know, call you something else?”

 

“Oh, no.” Matt said immediately. And then, less certain, “No?”

 

He thought about it for a moment, because it was definitely something worth considering. Sure, it felt nice to wear “women’s” clothes, but the fact that clothing should ever be labeled for one specific subset of people was just fucking stupid. They’re just  _ clothes. _

 

“Nah.” Matt shook his head. “It’s not, like, a gender thing. At least, I don’t  _ think it is? _ Think it’s more of a, uh,” He looked down at where his hand was playing with the hem of his skirt. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing it. “A Matt thing.”

 

“Well, in that case, I think you look very handsome, Matthew Bragg.” 

 

Matt smiled gratefully, flushing under the praise. Maybe he should have worn makeup, because he was sure his face was an unsightly shade of red at this point. Still, it felt good to hear.

 

Jack smiled back briefly, before her eyes narrowed. 

 

_ “Are those my good black nylons?” _

 

“Uh.”

 

“If you get a run in them, so fucking help me God...”

 

“I’ll buy you new ones?” He ventured, a sheepish grin on his face. 

 

“You’ll buy me  _ two, _ and then another pair, because I’ve been so  _ generous  _ letting you borrow them.” 

 

He was saved from answering by the arm snaking around his waist. Only the familiarity of the action stopped him from yelping in surprise.

 

“C’mon, babe. We’re gonna miss our reservation.” Jeremy announced, pulling Matt away from Jack’s warning glare. They waved at the others behind them as they left.

 

Jeremy leaned in, and Matt could feel his warm breath on his ear. He shivered, but moved closer as they walked. 

 

“ _ Told ya.”  _

 

Matt rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, but Jeremy  _ had  _ been right. They were all super supportive, and the world didn’t end just because he felt like wearing something different.

 

“Yeah, well.” Matt tilted his head in agreement. “We’re not actually late, though, right?”

 

“Nah.” Jeremy laughed. “I learned ages ago to never expect you to ever be on time, so I always give you the wrong information.”

 

“Hey!” Matt paused. “Okay, fair.”

 

“Now, c’mon.” Jeremy ran his fingers down a fold in the skirt, letting them skim over Matt’s thigh. “I have a few ideas on how to make this night even better.”

 

Matt couldn’t exactly say no to that, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!  
> Matt is just my best boy  
> hmu on [ tumblr ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
